kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Night of Tears
The Night of Tears was an event involving the destruction of Ad Avis and the imprisonment of Iblis to prevent the worlds destruction. Awakened from his coma, Excalibur and the others traveled to the place where Ad Avis was planning to sacrifice Shiemi to allow Iblis to destroy the world. One by one, a group of Excalibur, Maxwell and Arianna along with some others traveled down the hole where Ad Avis was. However, the Dwarf King Ragnar didn't follow them until later, where he seemingly betrayed them to ensure the survival of himself and Echa, or Blood Spitter as she is known as now. After the false promise of safety, Ad Avis revealed the lie, until Ragnar revealed he also lied. By using the Fire Sword, he shot out magma at Ad Avis, which melted him alive, aswell as Ragnar himself. Excalibur then used the power of The Water Sword, to cool the lava, thus being crushed alive by the powerful pressure of water. Maxwell would then use the Air Sword to allow the others to the ground, being crushed alive by the powerful wind. Seemingly safe, Shiemi and many others were on the ground again, until Iblis arrived, clearly due to the sacrifice of the three good and one evil. Knowing what to do, Arianna jumped down to encase Iblis in the earth, hopefully forever. Thus Arianna would join the three others in the afterlife. Or so it would seem. Out of nowhere, a man (A MAN POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE!? OH WHO MIGHT THAT BE!?)) appeared out of nowhere, stabbing Shiemi in the eye with an barbed arrow while she was crying, to quickly disappear again. Then all of a sudden, the spirit of Excalibur would appear, telling her how much he loves her, condemning his soul to hell to save her life, just to see her smile again. Receiving medical help from Cearule, Shiemis eye was bandaged, as the spirit of Arianna would come by, hoping someone would tell her partner Traen how much she loved him, thus disappearing once again. Upon meeting Traxius again, Shiemi would tell him what happened, until she decided to leave Terra behind, along with her seat on the throne, to find her grandfather or closest family member. Deaths -King Ragnar Silverblood (Fire): Died encasing Ad Avis in lava after tricking him into revealing his lies. Died in the lava he also brought to kill Ad Avis. -Former King Excalibur (Water): Died cooling off the lava caused by the Dwarven King to kill Ad Avis using a tsunami. Later on coming back as a spirit to condemn his soul to Hell for saving the life of his daughter Shiemi. -Maxwell (Air): Sacrificed himself to shoot the others out to survive by being crushed alive by the wind. -Arianna (Earth): The last one to die, jumped down to prevent Iblis destroying Terra and perhaps the world by encasing him in stone. Later came back as a spirit to tell the people around that she loves her partner. -Ad Avis: Nobody gives a blank shit about this person. Ultimately destroyed by Ragnars lava. Category:Events